Five nights with Matten
by ApplemonPie
Summary: Note that this is a fan fiction for the fan game "Five nights in anime". I don't own the game, or any of the characters except Matten and Magenta. ((Some viewers may find this disturbing, viewer discretion is advised.)) Matten gets a new job as night watch for an anime convention called "Freddy Fazbear's Anime Convention". And well, let's just say in for some real fanservice...
1. Night 1

Matten Rouge (Or Matt) is a 23 year old young man. He has dirty blonde hair, peachy-tannish skin covered in mostly freckles, and green eyes. He lives in West Virginia. He was a bit of a failure in college and wants to raise his money for his family.

Matten looked through the news papers and then found quite an interesting-looking job. It was called "Freddy's anime convention". All he had to do was be a night guard for five nights until the next shift. How hard could that be?

A huge perverted smirk stretched across Matten's face once he saw a picture of boobs. He then began to frown once he saw they belonged to an anamorphic robot bear.

Later on... Matten waited in the office for his phone call. It was a dark office. Unknown lights blinked outside of it, and the walls were covered in electronic posters of anime women, wearing bikinis. Matten smiled a bit and blushed—his brown freckles nearly popping out of his cheeks.

Matten listened carefully, as a british guy gave him the night-watch directions on the phone.

Once the call was done, Matten turned on one of the security cameras. He saw Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freda all standing in line. Matten gulped as he saw how their bodies looked. They all looked like horny fan service models! Biggest breasts and butts he's ever seen in his life!

Matten then changed the camera to another security view. He saw purple curtains decorated with white stars. There was a sign in front of the curtains that said: "Sorry, Out of Order."

Matten glanced at the camera battery. It was on 80%. He sighed with relief and looked at the dinning area of the place. Bonnie sat on a table like a french girl. Matten nearly laughed but held it in. He then made a stern face as he checked each of the doors in the room.

Suddenly, toy Chica appeared pressing her boobs against one of the windows, causing Matt to flinch. He closed the left door then looked at his battery. He was on 73%. He urgently looked in his pocket for gum. He found a pack of Triple Mint gum, grabbed a piece, chewed it, and checked the cameras. Toy Chica was in the hallway, frozen in a searching-for-you pose. Freda was no where to be found. Toy Bonnie was now in the other hallway looking right at the camera.

Matten stopped changing views once he saw her. Her sparkling, purple, dreamy eyes distracted him. Five minutes later, Matten checked the time. It was only 2:04. He then glazed at the battery levels. It was on 60%, Matten's eyes widened as his body felt like it was going through an ocean of fear and anxiety. He then opened the left door, and closed the right once he heard footsteps echo down the hallway.

Freda then sneaked up on Matten. Matten felt a cold, metal hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around, blew a bubble, and it popped right in Freda's face! He then pushed her out the left door, locked it, and laughed hard.

Since his battery went down to 55%, Matten opened both doors and glanced at them. Nothing but yellow blinking lights and the sounds of Freda's muffled screams. He leaned back in the chair and smirked, thinking everything was alright. He looked at the time,(2:55) yawning his head off. He tried not to sleep, but his eyelids felt as if they were being pulled down by ants. Suddenly, he heard a giggle.

Matt looked at all the cameras and noticed that Toy Bonnie disappeared. Matt heard footsteps, saw her waiting at the right door, lastly causing him to feel like his heart jumped out of his body. He quickly closed the door.

Before Matten could make another move, Toy Bonnie tackled him right off his seat! She tried to take off his pants, but with a good kick, Matten got her off. Toy Bonnie fell against the wall, her cartoonish large breasts smacked right into her face! Matten fumbled in his pockets, trying desperately to search for anything he could use to defend himself. Toy Bonnie got up and took another lunge at him. He hardly dodged it and ended up hitting his head on the table.

Toy Bonnie then took off Matt's shirt and rubbed her boobs on him. Matt pushed at them, causing the blue, animatronic bunny to blush. He then picked her up and weakly got up on his shaky knees. Toy Bonnie was heavier than she looked. The blue rabbit then fought against his grip. Matt tried to hold her, but her weight was weighing him down.

It was only a minute later when Matt gave up, and let her lay on him. He looked at the time, it was 3:06. Toy Bonnie unzipped Matt's pants while smothering his face with her tits. Matt pushed at them once more and kissed her- hoping it distracted her. Toy Bonnie blushed even deeper, holding Matt tight as she enjoyed the feel of his soft lips. She then kissed him so hard, that he got electrocuted then passed out. Toy Bonnie then had sex with him until 6:00.

At 7:30, Matt woke up in his underwear. Before he could even get up, Jeremy (the guy who works for the dayshift) came in to the room and his jaw dropped. Feeling rather embarrassed Matt took his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

He's on a _great_ start!


	2. Night 2

The next night... Matten sat back at his desk with a back pack. The backpack was filled with many useful items so he could defend himself against the animatronics. He had: a mask, a pair of punching gloves, condoms, an air tank, and thirteen packs of gum.

Matt was confident that he was going to make it through this night without getting raped. He sat back as he glanced at the cameras. All the characters were standing in line again, only this time, Bonnie's mouth was covered in a bit of a dry, white, creamy substance. Matt nearly threw up imagining what she did to him last night. He then checked out the area with the purple curtains. Surprisingly, the curtains were open, and one famous, red, male pirate fox was peeping from behind them. It was an anime version of Foxy. Matten was shocked to finally see a male in the convention. He wondered if more males were there. But he didn't have time to explore.

Matt glanced at the door to his left. He saw nobody there. He turned to his right and saw no one at the other door. So far nothing was happening, but Matt was worried sick about the animatronics. He kept checking the cameras over and over again.

Matt flinched once he heard the phone ring. He answered it, and found out that he's not supposed to damage the animatronics. Bummed out by this, Matt checked his battery. Due to how much time he wasted, the battery was on 63%. Matt gritted his teeth in anger. He saw Toy Chica outside and closed one of the doors. He stopped using the camera and put his condoms in his chest pocket.

After a few minutes, Matten looked back at the cameras. Foxy was still behind the curtains, timidly peeping from it, but a female version of him was posing right in front of it, her arms squeezing her boobs. Matten had himself a little chuckle, then turned to the next camera. Bonnie was on a table, showing off her butt. Matten's nose bled uncontrollably. He quickly changed the camera to Chica, who was sitting sexually in the halls. This only made his nose bleed even more! He covered his nose, and blood dripped onto the table.

"Hi." A tiny, female voice said from the upper left corner, causing Matten to jump. He turned around only to look into the twisted, yellow eyes of Mangle. Matten froze in his seat. Mangle's neck was extended from her body, inside an air vent. She had a creepy, open mouthed, sharp-toothed smile with a broken jaw line. Matten slowly backed away. The Maggle then extended out her arm, and gave him a wrapped gift.

Matt slowly opened the gift. It was a fixed Mangle plush that held a letter that said: _"Welcome to your new job! I'm Mangle! I'm less scary than I look!"_

Matt smiled and teared up a bit, but blinked them back. He then shook Mangle's hand, waved goodbye to her, and she crawled back into the air vents. No one has even given Matt a gift. And to him, that was quite a special moment. Sure it's just a plush, but it was very unexpected for something that appeared so vulgar, to act so nice.

Matt then looked at the cameras and saw the female Foxy running down the hallway! He quickly closed the left door. the battery was on 40%. He wasted too much time... Bonnie appeared at the other door. He locked the other door. He heard them knocking on the doors, desperate to come in—or perhaps cum inside him. Matten kept an eye on the cameras. The hallway ones went to staticky screens. Matt's heart pounded in his chest.

Matt held the camera tight in his hands. He went into a panic once he heard one of the animatronics sing creepily. He accidentally opened one of the doors, causing Female Foxy to walk in and twerk on him. Matt couldn't help but use the punching gloves to punch Foxy back to the door. Female Foxy scratched at them with her hook and took one. She then punched him back, sending poor Matt to crash into the other door.

Female Foxy tried to suffocate Matten with her big booty. Matten struggled to lift her up, for she was even heavier than Toy Bonnie! He threw the pack of condoms, causing her to walk out into the hallway to fetch them.

Matten locked the door. He hardly could breathe, so he grabbed his air tank, turned it on, and put on the air mask. It was 5:23 and his battery was now on 35%. Chica wasn't at the window anymore, But toy Bonnie licked it.

Matt slowly took off the mask, went closer to the glass, and looked into Bonnie's beautiful eyes. She kissed the glass, begging for his love. He hesitantly pressed his lips against the glass. He then opened the door and let Bonnie hug him. They kissed each other softly as the lights went out.

Toy Bonnie lifted up Matt's shirt, and softly licked his chest. She then kissed him all over— causing his face to turn five shades of red with each kiss. Matt took off his shirt and laid down on the floor. Matt moaned as Toy Bonnie gently rubbed her breasts on him. He chuckled a bit as he watched her dry hump his pants.

Matt fingered Toy Bonnie's rubbery vagina. She moaned in pleasure as Matt swirled and twirled his finger, in and out of her vagina. He then bent over and licked it. Toy Bonnie screamed in pleasure. She sung a sweet melody as he licked her vagina. Matt then took off his pants and underwear, revealing his big dick. Toy Bonnie rubbed her boobs against it and sucked it. Matt orgasmed and cummed thick, juicy, sweet and creamy cum down her throat. Toy Bonnie enjoyed the feel of it. She couldn't stop sucking on it! Matt was sweating up a storm! He hadn't had this much fun in years!

Matt then went in his backpack and found a leftover condom. Before he could put it on, Bonnie had sex with him. Matt moaned as Toy Bonnie then licked the freckled parts of his body: his chest, shoulders, cheeks, nose, elbows, and legs.

As time passed, the other female animatronics (except Mangle who was doing it with Male Foxy) looked at them in jealousy. They muttered cuss words as their creepy eyes blinked in the darkness. They were all hell bent on killing Matten, but before they even got the chance to kill him, the bell rang indicating that it was 6:00.

Toy Bonnie got up and blew a kiss at Matten. Matten smiled a bit–his face a rosy pink– waved goodbye to her. All the animatronics went back to their proper places.

Matt put back on his clothes. He leaned back and sighed, thinking about Toy Bonnie. He felt like he was accidentally in love.


	3. Night 3

Matten got another phone call. The british guy was surprised that he already made it through the 2nd night, told him that there were more animatronics displayed, so he'd better be on the lookout . Matten thought it was no big deal. After all, he did unexpectedly hit it off with toy Bonnie.

After the phone call ended, Matten packed his stuff, turned off the camera, opened one of the doors and actually had the balls to walk down one of the halls. He looked at the time ((2:07)) whistling the fnaf theme song.

Matten encountered anime Balloon Boy holding hands with anime Balloon Girl. He twitched a bit as he gazed at their cold, unmoving eyes, and their perfectly white plastic smiles. Balloon Boy held the _"Balloons!"_ sign in his left hand. Balloon Girl held onto a red/yellow plastic balloon.  
Matten walked off pretending he didn't see them. They came to life and followed him silently.

Matten checked the dining area. He scanned the room with his flashlight. Toy Chica and Chica were both sexually sitting on one of the tables. He turned on his camera and took a picture of them. They giggled and lunged at him. Matt swiftly dodged the chicks and ran into the comic con room. It was a very large room with anime props and many dead looking animatronics. He slowly shined his flashlight on each of them. He saw Golden Freddy, an exoskeleton, Goku, Maka, Luffy, Golden Bonnie, and Balloon boy and Balloon Girl. His heart stopped once he saw the two. They kept repeating "Hi."

Matt covered his ears and ran away, afraid and annoyed. He then ran into Bonnie, hitting his head on the metal rabbit's chest. Matt fell on his back, got a bump on his head, and Bonnie showed him pictures of him and Toy Bonnie. Matten dizzily looked at the picture.

Bonnie flipped the bird right in the blondes' face, picked him up by the shirt, and punched him a bunch of times. The purple bunny then slammed Matt into the ground and left him to bleed.

Matt's face was caked in blood. He coughed up blood, and guessed that Bonnie and Toy Bonnie used to date. He also guesstimates that he saw them have sex on the previous night.

Matt's vision became a blur. He crawled as the world spinned around him. He looked at his watch, it was 2:57. He was almost at the exit but his body got heavier, he breathed faster, as blood dripped from his mouth and face.

Matt pulled out the air tank, turned it on, put it on his back, and put on the mask. Suddenly, Balloon boy and girl lifted him up and helped him out the room.

The two bought Matt back to the office, put him in his chair, and gave him a balloon. Matt smiled weakly at the human animatronics. He then  
blacked out, smiling warmly.

Female foxy, Toy Freddy, Chica, and Toy Chica beat the crap out of him, nearly suffocating him with their boobs. They then rubbed their butts on him.

Bonnie spotted them and screeched in anger. She kicked fembot Foxy's butt, shoved Toy Freddy's microphone up the bear's vagina, smashed both Chicas into each other, and once Foxy got up again, Bonnie punched her in the boobs.

Bonnie took all the animatronics back to their proper places. She then cried oil once she went back and saw how beat up Matt was. He was completely covered in scratches, claw marks, along with the bump on his head and swollen lips. Bonnie kissed him, and looked inside his bag.  
She found a first aid kit, put a few band aids on him, and wrapped linen around his head.

Later on, Matten woke up at 4:10. He saw Mangle trying to pick up her eyeball. She then smiled and waved at him. He waved back, then got out of his seat. He saw Bonnie in his hat actually opening and closing the doors and checking the camera. Mangle went back up the air vent. Matten tilted his head wondering why she was doing his job. He was about to get up, but a bolt of pain shot through his body. He sat back down.

Toy Bonnie heard Matt grunt and hugged him tight, crying oil like before. Matten hugged her back in pain. He then kissed her cheek.

Toy Bonnie wiped her face on Matt's shirt. She sat him back into the chair and licked his lips. Matt kissed her softly. Toy Bonnie blushed, kissing him back. She then continued doing Matt's job until 6:00.

Matt was feeling a bit better. He was able to walk, but his body still ached from all the injuries. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. He answered it, and his heart nearly skipped a beat once he saw who it was. "Hi. How's it going?" Purple Guy said while holding a hot pink little girl's hand.


	4. Night 4

Matten backed away from the door, his heart pounding in his chest. Purple Guy laughed maniacally, while the little girl held his left leg tight and hid slightly behind it, as if Matten was scarier than that purple maniac. Purple guy patted the little girl's head. He then introduced the little girl (Magenta) to Matt. He also told Matt that he came to visit and stay until the night shift was over.

That night... Purple Guy had tea with Magenta in the office, while Matt kept an eye on the cameras. So far not much was happening with the animatronics. They were all suspiciously quiet. The loudest thing there was Purple guy, who strangely laughed more than Magenta. Matt was also suspicious about him.

Purple guy loved it there. It was for once that he didn't get attacked by animatronics, his perverted mind loved the boobs, and he could spend time with his best friend, Magenta.

Suddenly, Toy Chica came from the left door, and snatched Purple guy from his seat. Matten quickly closed the door while Magenta screeched. Matten looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Magenta gave him puppy dog eyes- begging him to help her save Purple Guy.

Minutes later Matten agreed and grumpily took Magenta outside the office. They immediately ran into vicious animatronics: Chica and Female Foxy. The two animatronic animals ran across the hallway, speeding right at them. All of a sudden, Magenta got marbles out of her pocket, rolled them across the floor, and the animatronics goofily slipped on them falling over.

Matten was rather impressed and surprised, but Magenta pulled his hand and dragged him down the halls.  
They encountered Male Foxy, who scared them with a deep laugh. Magenta then jumped up and kissed his nose. Foxy blushed and wiped his nose. He then politely let them past Pirate Cove.

Matten wondered why the animatronics wanted the Purple Guy. He and Magenta then went into the kitchen and gasped once they saw Purple Guy getting raped by Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. Matten put on his boxing gloves. Magenta screamed and begged them to stop, but Toy Chica kept smothering him with her boobs. Toy Freddy jumped at the girl, only to be punched by Matten. Before she could even fight back, the night guard punched Toy Freddy once more.

Magenta rolled over, tripped Toy Chica with a can of beans, and roughly kicked her aside. Magenta's left foot exploded with pain from the kick, but she didn't care. The pink girl tried her best to untie Purple Guy. She then took the tape off of his mouth, causing him to scream wildly. Magenta and Purple guy were friends for a very long time, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Magenta covered Purple Guy's mouth, as Toy Chica rose up on her feet. Freda was struggling to smother Matten. Matten hesitantly opened his pack of Triple Mint gum. He shoved a piece in his mouth with one hand, and pushed at Freda with the other. She then slapped the box of gum out of his and and choked box fell against the can, causing it to roll and trip Toy Chica once more. Magenta held Toy Chica down, and told Purple guy to check on Matten.

Matten tried his hardest to blow a bubble, but Freda's metal hands blocked his windpipe! Purple Guy got out his knife and stabbed Freda in the back! Freda let out a high-pitched, mechanical screech and fell to the ground. Shiny, black oil spilled out of her back. She glitches out and turned off. Purple Guy then helped up a heavy breathing Matten and smiled insanely at him. Matten accidentally blew a bubble in Purple Guy's face.

The trio ran back to the office, only to see that Bonnie was beating the crap out of Toy Bonnie. Matten felt an ocean of anger, fear and madness wash over him. He launched himself at Bonnie and tried to wrestle him to the ground. He wasn't getting anywhere, for Bonnie was immensely stronger. Bonnie managed to throw off his attacker, without any effort at all. Purple guy growled and threw his knife at Bonnie. Bonnie caught it with perfect accuracy. Toy Bonnie snatched the knife out of her ex's hand, stabbed him in the back, and slammed him to the ground. Bonnie screeched like Freda did and oil spewed into Toy Bonnie's face.

Injured more than ever, Matten limped over to Toy Bonnie and hugged her. They both cried, both battered and bruised. Purple guy and Magenta cried as well, joining the hug. The two then said "Good bye" to Matten and left off in a police car.


End file.
